


Toothsome

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [461]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky's neighbors visit after learning his mother is dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/05/2000 for the word [toothsome](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/05/toothsome).
> 
> toothsome  
> pleasing to the taste; palatable: a toothsome dish.  
> pleasing or desirable, as fame or power.  
> voluptuous; sexually alluring: a toothsome blonde.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #166 Donald 'Ducky' Mallard.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Toothsome

Ducky couldn’t believe his mother was gone. She’d been with him for so long. Especially these last few years where she lived with him, it seemed like she’d always be around. 

While his neighbors hadn’t visited him at his house much, Ducky had always made sure to stop by their houses at least long enough to leave some goodies he’d made in his spare time or picked up on some adventure. His hours at NCIS were long, so the neighborly visits were few and far between. 

Still when his mother passed, he had never expected anyone to return the favor. So to find the day after her passing that not only one, but multiple of his neighbors had brought over pie or a nice casserole or other toothsome fare completely blew Ducky’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
